


take me out, and take me home

by MissELY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Infertility, POV Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, draco is a dramatic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY
Summary: He didn’t care that his crisp black jacket was getting Crookshank’s hair on it, or that his trousers would surely be creased. His sole focus was on Hermione, who was still crying, her tears leaving tracks down her face and dropping on to the fabric of his robes.“Sorry,” Hermione choked out, voice still thick with tears, “sorry, I’m just such a mess with all these hormones.”He pressed a kiss onto her forehead and then froze.Hormones—Healers said they couldn’t—There was something in his chest. A bright spark of something.Or: Hermione has an announcement and Draco makes some flawed assumptions.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 584
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	take me out, and take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the second sketch from [this set](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/post/615577529951076352/soft-dramione-sketches)
> 
> Nat is amazing an all of her art fills me with joy and soft feelings. Soft enough to write my first piece not rated M or E. 
> 
> Seriously though, she's such a blessing to fandom, is super talented, and her art is so delightful!
> 
> You can follow her on [tumblr](kumatan0720.tumblr.com).
> 
> You can also follow me/ask me questions on [tumblr](misselylux.tumblr.com).

Hermione was acting cagy.

Draco knew there was something wrong. After five years of marriage, reading her emotions was a sixth sense of his at this point.

She was on edge. 

He had caught her biting her nails, a habit she had broken in their first year together.

She had spent more time in the muggle world. Hermione had spent very little time there in years. But recently she had come home with bags from muggle stores that she had hid in their closet.

She had been having a firecall with Ginny Zabini nee Weasley, and when he had come in the room, she had given a hasty goodbye.

A not-so-small part of him was terrified.

What if this was it? What if she had finally understood that she could do better than him? Was this the day she would announce that she was leaving, that she had realized that her idiot friends were right about him? That there really was no redemption available for his sins?

He thought they were happy, he would have sworn they were, but that was before his wife, his wonderful, beautiful, brilliant wife, was hiding something from him. And by the guilty looks she was currently shooting him over a delicious dinner of Beef Wellington she had spent all day preparing, it was something big.

His stomach turned over.

“So,” he started. He had to reach for his wine because his mouth had gone dry with nerves.

He tried again.

“So, is there something you need to tell me?” He did his best to keep his tone level and calm, but his hand was clenched around his thigh under the table, fingertips digging into muscle, leaving bruises he was sure.

She looked up at him, cinnamon eyes wide. Her tan complexion paled, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

So this was it.

Her hands were on the table, holding a napkin between them and twisting, twisting, twisting.

“Oh,” she exhaled.

His heart felt like jagged pieces in his chest, sharp on every inhale. 

“Well,” her eyes were downcast, not meeting his gaze. Damn it, if she was going to rip him to shreds she should at least have the courage to look him in the face.

His face was an expressionless mask. He was cold all over.

“I know we haven’t really talked about it. After the Healers said we couldn’t, we decided we wouldn’t, and I never really asked you how you would feel about it, but then I—and now—and we—”

Draco frowned. His shoulders relaxed a fraction. This was not—

“And I can understand if you don’t feel the same way, this wasn’t something we talked about, and I know this isn’t a great time what with your promotion and my research grant, and I just didn’t know how to tell you, and—”

His expression softened, and he looked at her, really looked at her. She was still focused on the napkin in her hand and she was holding herself so stiff that her entire body was shaking with a faint tremor. 

This was not what he thought it was. He didn’t understand exactly what she was rambling about, but it was clear she wasn’t dumping him. 

His hand relaxed on his thigh and he reached across the table to place his hand gently over hers, which were still making nervous work of the piece of cloth in her hand.

“Hermione, love,” he interrupted her, softly.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

And promptly burst into tears.

He stood up and swiftly made his way to his wife. He knelt down by her chair and she threw her arms around his neck.

Draco made a split second decision and picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He followed her back into bed, curling around her as she propped herself against the headboard, still sobbing. His arm found its way around her shoulders and he tucked her against his body, her head resting on his shoulder.

He didn’t care that his crisp black jacket was getting Crookshank’s hair on it, or that his trousers would surely be creased. His sole focus was on Hermione, who was still crying, her tears leaving tracks down her face and dropping on to the fabric of his robes.

“Sorry,” Hermione choked out, voice still thick with tears, “sorry, I’m just such a mess with all these hormones.”

He pressed a kiss onto her forehead and then froze.

Hormones—Healers said they couldn’t—

There was something in his chest. A bright spark of something.

Draco pulled away just enough to look her in the face.

“Hermione, what are you saying?” His voice was tight and tentative and the spark in his chest burned.

She looked up at him, eyes red and face flushed from crying.

“Draco, I’m pregnant.”

The burning spark in his chest was an inferno.

He blinked. There were tears in his eyes too.

“Are—” his voice broke. He took a deep breath that hitched. “Are you sure?”

A smile began to turn up the corners of Hermione’s mouth, and she nodded.

“Yes, I checked both the muggle and the magical way. I had to have Ginny teach me the charm. Yes, I’m sure.”

Draco let out a sound that was half-sob, half-laugh, and Hermione laughed along with him.

He pulled her closer so she was practically in his lap.

She was still talking. “I know that when we first got married the Healers said that because of the damage done to me in the Department of Mysteries and in the war, we were unlikely to conceive—and we said that was fine. But we never really talked about if we wanted children of our own. But we never used protection, and it’s been over five years, so I thought—and then I found out, and I was so happy, but I was worried that you wouldn’t be, and I didn’t know how to tell you, and—”

“I am,” Draco interrupted, “I am so happy.”

And he was. There were still tears running down his face, but he was warm and ecstatic. He has closed away his desire to be a father in a box in his heart, knowing that Hermione was everything to him, more than children, more than life. He loved their life together and wouldn’t trade any part of it. But he was going to get to have both. He was going to have his brilliant wife, and he was going to have a child.

Hermione’s laugh was bright, like bells and the fire in him burned more fiercely. His beautiful wife was pregnant. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby.

He slid down on the bed so that his head rested low on her abdomen. He showered kiss after kiss down on her. Down on their child.

Her hand carded through his silky blond hair, just like she knew he loved.

“Oh, Draco,” her voice was clear of tears and full of joy.

Draco rested his head on her stomach, where she would soon swell with their child. Their child.

They stayed like that for several minutes, their breathing synching, even and smooth.

“Draco, he’s not going anywhere…” Hermione said, a smile in her voice.

“Hmmm…” He was melted, boneless against her.

A second later he sat up straight, his hands going to her middle, stroking circles over where their child rested.

“He? It’s a boy?” 

Hermione bit her lip, face radiant with happiness.

“Yes, a boy. The magical test said so.”

Draco's eyes were wide with awe as he looked from her not-yet-existent baby bump. 

“A boy,” he said, full of wonder, “a son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from a Taylor Swift Lyric (Lover).
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~Ely


End file.
